


Black and gold

by Thefallenangel19



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited love kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallenangel19/pseuds/Thefallenangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been the two of them. Black and gold, Arthur and merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first story so any comments welcome

It was always the two of them. Black and gold, Arthur and Merlin. Arthur couldn't remember what a day without the young Raven haired man was like;he had spent so much time with Merlin. Anyone looking at the two would see a friendship if not a close one, but Arthur could see something more and it was something that made his skin burn and heart ache when Merlin was near. He knew that it could never be, not only was Merlin a servant he was also a man and that was frowned upon more than any relationship with a woman would be. So Arthur confined himself to a friendship with Merlin and wished for the day when he would be able to hold Merlin in his arms and kiss him. But for now he knew that it was always the two of them. Black and gold, Merlin and Arthur.


End file.
